


Circles and Circles

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Horror, Literature, Multi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: Elvina and Lucia have delved into the darkest part of the woods where only Eren resides and unfortunately for them, he's developed unhealthy feelings for Elvina.





	Circles and Circles

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God I'm finally done with this commission for the lovely [Elvina-EXE](http://elvina-exe.deviantart.com) ! I'm so so so so so so so so sorry this took forever to get done!! I really hope you like it!

They were going around in circles and circles and circles.

Eren grinned as he watched Elvina and Lucia wander through the forest. Hardly any light trickled through the thick canopy and the girls only had a small lantern to light the way. Oh, if only they could see the horrors hiding in the shadows, waiting for one of them to make the wrong move! _Hopefully Lucia will go first,_ Eren thought. _Once she’s out of the way, I’ll have Elvina to myself._

“What time is it?” He could hear Elvina ask with a yawn. Lucia shrugged.

“I don’t know. It has to be around dusk, right?”

“How long ago did we find that small clearing? It was noon then.”

“I have no idea.” They were so lost and Eren could see it in their eyes. That spark of fear as they looked around for familiar landmarks, for clues, for any indication of where they were. Elvina held her stuffed wolf, Chad, close to her chest as insects started to chirp around her. If she’d only loved him, perhaps he’d step in and whisk her away from all of this.

But she didn’t and now she had to have a little punishment. He wouldn’t let this last forever. He couldn’t do that to his one true love.

The two came to a fork in the road and stopped. Eren watched with bated breath as they wracked their brains, trying to remember his instructions.

“He said go left, didn’t he?” Elvina asked Lucia.

“I think so,” she replied. And with that they took off on the left trail. Eren had to fight back laughter as he followed them, leaping from tree to tree. In a mile or two they would reach their next destination and gods, was he ecstatic for them to reach that landmark.

 

_He doesn’t remember how he fell in love with Elvina. Perhaps it was something in her beautiful blue eyes that shone like sapphires. Or her silky brown hair that had to be as smooth as milk chocolate. She was strong, stoic, the perfect compliment to his own strength and reckless attitude. They were made for each other. They had to be._

_Eren had first seen them as they wandered on the outskirts of the forest, clearly lost. He was taken by her beauty then, but it wasn’t love at first sight. At least, he didn’t think it was._

_“Seriously? We have to go through the forest? Isn’t there a way around?” Lucia had said. Back then they’d had a map. Elvina frowned as her eyes scanned the map._

_“We can walk twenty miles to the coast and take a boat around it, or we can walk ten miles through it to make it to the village,” she replied. Lucia frowned._

_“Okay, I guess the forest is the best option.” And without further ado, they set foot into Eren’s domain. He followed them for a while, watching as they tried to follow the map through the forest. It wasn’t very detailed. From what he could see, it only had a thick black line to symbolize a path and not instructions on what trails to take once inside the forest. Elvina would need his help, and he was more than glad to give it. The girls came to a crossroads and stopped._

_“Which one do we take?” Lucia asked._

_“Um, I’m not sure . . .” Elvina told her. Eren decided to swoop in, climbing down to a low branch behind them and speaking up._

_“Are you lost?” They jumped and whirled around to face him. He flashed them a smile. “It wouldn’t be the first time someone’s lost their way.”_

_“Who’re you?” Lucia demanded. She had always been skeptical of him. Eren wasn’t sure what about him rubbed her the wrong way. He was always perfectly nice to her. But Elvina gave him a chance, only looking at his cautiously while holding Chad close to her breast, as if he’d protect her._

_“The name’s Eren. I guess you could say I live in the forest,” he answered. “Who’re you?”_

_“Why should we tell you?” Lucia fired back._

_“Uh, because I just told you my name. It’s only fair,” he replied._

_“I’m Elvina and this is Lucia,” she spoke up. “So, you live here?”_

_“Yup. Born and raised,” he said._

_“Then surely you know these woods like the back of your hand?”_

_“Not to brag, but I know them better than anyone else,” he told her._

_“We’re trying to find our way to the other end. What’s the best route to take?”_

 

The girls only made it a mile down the new trail when Lucia asked to stop for the night, exhausted after walking for hours and hours. Elvina agreed and the two started to set up camp. Eren looked on, not coming down to help them. He didn’t want to out himself as following them. No, it was better if they thought he came and went to their aid at his own volition. Lucia finished setting up a tent (simply a blanket over some sturdy sticks - Eren was sure he could make something far better for Elvina) and Elvina set up a fire.

“How much food do we have left?” Lucia asked, sitting down by the fire.

“Enough for a week if we ration,” Elvina answered. Sliding off a small backpack, she dug into it and handed Lucia what looked like a pastry. Eren couldn’t be sure what it was exactly, he was too far up in the trees to make out details.

“Thanks,” Lucia mumbled before digging in. “Do you think we’ll come across another village soon?”

“Eren said it was a two-day journey. We’ve already traveled one day, so we should get there tomorrow night or early the morning after,” Elvina replied. Even from high up, Eren could see the look of disgusted skepticism on Lucia’s face.

“Sure, maybe it’s two days for him,” she sniffed. “Do you really think we should trust him?”

“Why shouldn’t we? He helped us reach that last hamlet. Why wouldn’t he do it again?” Elvina inquired.

“There’s something off about him! I’m surprised you haven’t sensed it,” Lucia replied. She took a chunk of out of her food. “All I’m saying is that we should be cautious following his directions.”

“And I’m telling you that everything’s fine. We just need to follow his instructions, get to the next village, and we’ll be out of here,” Elvina told her critically. She sighed. “It’s been a long day. Why don’t we just rest for tonight and tomorrow we can sort everything out?”

“All right, sounds good to me,” Lucia replied. “I need a break from everything.”

“Me too. But hey, the sooner we get out of here, the sooner you’ll see Armin.” Eren watched as Lucia’s face lit up bright red at her sister’s straight-faced teasing.

“T-true!” was all she said. She rolled over to her side and murmured good night to her sister.

 

_There were a few streams that ran through the forest. The girls had been traveling for a few days, Eren helping them through the forest. Although, if they knew he was taking them through the longer routes through the area, they might not call it “help.” But hey, it kept Elvina close to his side and Eren wasn’t above sidetracking them a little to keep her here longer._

_Elvina had woken up before Lucia and bathed in the river. By the time she had finished, Lucia woke up and went to bathe as well. Eren kept Elvina company as she prepared breakfast. It wasn’t much, just toasting some bread over a fire, but they were running out of food so rationing was in order._

_“What kinds of food do you eat, Eren?” she asked him politely._

_“I don’t know. I don’t really have to eat,” he told her._

_“Are you a spirit?” He’d never been asked that before. Come to think of it, he wasn’t really sure what he was. His mother had died when he was young and he never knew his father. The forest was big and he’d never came across another creature like him._

_“I’m not sure. I guess,” he shrugged. Elvina simply nodded and flipped the bread over._

_“I’ve never known a spirit before.”_

_“You don’t have then where you’re from?” he inquired and she shook her head. Elvina looked so lovely this morning, hair still wet from her bath and skin glowing in the morning sun. It was an unworldly sight he would love to see every morning. His heart was flip-flopping and gathering his courage, he decided there was no time like the present to confess his love. “Elvina, I love you.”_

_“What?” It was the first time he saw her break her calm facade, jerking her head up to look at him and shock on her face._

_“I said I love you. I want you to be mine.” They both went silent, staring at each other. Eren’s nerves were clawing his skin apart as he waited for her to say something. Her blue eyes darted around, as if trying to find something interesting to look at. Didn’t she love him too._

_“Eren, I . . . I don’t know what to say,” she told him after what felt like an eternity. “I hardly know you. We’re not even the same species! I think.”_

_“Does that matter?” he inquired. The butterflies inside him were turning to knives, tearing into his skin as if it were thin as paper. She had to playing a prank on him. A horrible, cruel prank. Lucia must have put her up to it. That little bitch hated him and surely it was her fault Elvina was saying these things._

_“Yes! I’m sorry, Eren, but I don’t return your feelings.”_

 

When morning broke, the girls quickly ate breakfast and got back to walking. Eren followed behind, his anticipation building. They were so close to what would now be his favorite section of the forest. As soon as they reached the thicket of white trees, he heard Lucia scream.

Eren fought back laughter as she screeched, practically jumping behind her sister. Dolls, all in various states of decay, where hanging from the trees and scattered on the ground. It was only the entrance of the Forest of Dolls and Lucia already looked on the verge of tears. Beside Elvina, Eren couldn’t imagine a better sight.

“I’m not going in there!” Lucia cried, burying her face in Elvina’s back. “I refuse to step foot in there!”

“I know, Lucia. We’ll find another way,” Elvina told her. Eren dropped to a lower branch and spoke up.

“It sucks, but there’s no other way.” The girls turned to look at him. Lucia’s face darkened and she pointed an accusatory finger at him.

“This is your fault! You led us here on purpose!” Lucia screamed. Eren gave her a skeptical look, tail swishing wildly from side to side.

“You’re not completely wrong. This stretch of forest runs through the length of the forest. Even if you turn back and go down a different path, you’ll end up in the Forest of Dolls. This is the most direct way through, though,” he lied. Lucia shook her head.

“That’s impossible!” Elvina cried. “This can’t be through the whole forest . . .”

“It is. Legend says the forest grew around these trees,” Eren told them. Elvina slumped, looking towards the menacing trees while holding Lucia.

“How far do the dolls go up? You can travel through trees, can’t you?” she asked. Lucia looked up at her.

“You can’t be suggesting I go with him.” Eren’s lips curled into a snarl at her aggression.

“It would be better than walking through this. If there aren’t dolls high up in the trees, Eren could help you through this section,” Elvina reasoned.

“I don’t want to go with him! We need to stick together!” Lucia cried.

“We’ll be together! I’ll be following from the ground,” Elvina reassured her. “I know it’s scary Lucia, but it’ll be okay. I promise.” Lucia bit her lip and gave a slight nod.

“Fine. I’ll let Eren take me across the canopy,” she pouted. Elvina smiled and embraced her.

“You’ll be fine. Eren will be there to help you.”

“I doubt that,” Lucia muttered under her breath. Oh, how right she was. She began climbing a tree, picking a side that had no dolls hammered to it. Whoever had been hanging these dolls certainly went to huge lengths to have them on display - they went up up least twenty feet. No wonder it was called Forest of the Dolls. Lucia called down to Elvina to start walking and she started making her way across thick branches.

Eren waited, his mind racing as he plotted his next move. He couldn’t act too quickly or too slowly. He had to strike at the right moment. He helped Lucia cross to other trees, grabbing her waist and leaping from one tree to the next. As soon as she got stable footing, she’d step onto another one, not waiting for him. That was probably for the best.

He let her for a few minutes, letting her guard lower. She reached the end of branch and like before, he grabbed her waist. With a wicked smile, Eren used all his force to throw her down. Lucia screamed as she fell, falling past dolls and branches before hitting the ground with a loud thud and crack. Next he could hear Elvina scream.

She was sobbing hysterically as she kneeled over Lucia’s body. It hurt Eren to hurt her, but they were better off without Lucia. She was a jerk and she was keeping Elvina from him. Eren patted and stroked her back as she sobbed over Lucia. He fought back a grin the whole time; now he finally had Elvina to himself, and he was never going to let her leave.

And she’d stay here with him forever, going around in circles and circles and circles.

 


End file.
